


sharing my head (sharing my heart)

by geminimars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Road Trips, sort of!:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminimars/pseuds/geminimars
Summary: They stand still. Time stands still.There’s nothing surrounding them. They’re alone. The world is theirs, now: it’s theirs, and Han makes sure of that.or: luke has mind powers, and he’s kinda nosey
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	sharing my head (sharing my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly bad and feels unfinished but we going along with it and i think i wrote this all today ;___; so it’s rushed 
> 
> title is from softcore by the neighbourhood <3

Luke watches Han Solo. 

Now—that sounds  _ creepy,  _ yes; it’s not what everyone might think. He watches him as he unpacks his things from his car. Leia’s on his tail, her smile as bright as the sun beating down on Han. On  _ Han.  _

He’s smug. He’s annoying, honestly. Luke focuses slowly— _ nothing.  _ He can’t hear anything. He’d often hear thousands, maybe one little whisper, but for Han? Nothing. Maybe he’s  _ that  _ much of an airhead he doesn’t think. 

But,  _ no.  _ It’s not possible. 

He focuses on Leia. Her smile doesn’t hide much. She’s thinking of Han, but in a way Luke thought the opposite of. He thought they—I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it? They’re obvious. Luke would slap Leia if he could because they’re  _ oblivious.  _ But maybe not. 

She’s smiling because he’s dropping her off— _ he’s being too much of a gentleman,  _ she’s thinking,  _ too good of a guy.  _ She’s thinking too little of him, it sort of makes Luke feel weird. 

He can’t read Han’s mind. 

Luke has had the specialty—it’s not much; it’s boring half of the time, the other half consisting of playing mind tricks on Leia—of reading people’s thoughts. He can tell what she’s about to say, confuses her, makes her mad, and they end up arguing for a few minutes then giving up. 

Other than that, it’s boring. He tries to distract himself in school when he’s bored; he reads his classmates’ mind, which is often circling around  _ I hate this class so much I want to blow my brains out  _ to  _ I want to get my guts arranged _ . That’s a term Leia had to explain to Luke after he was  _ so  _ confused; he told her he heard it around class, which isn’t wrong. And he feels bad for lying he just— _ how  _ can he tell anyone that? 

Anyway. Han Solo. 

Luke cannot read Han Solo’s mind. Han Solo: dickhead, somewhat nice to his sister, jock, probably. He doesn’t know much else; he owns a van that he calls the Millenium Falcon. He’s bragged about it so much Luke has lost count. His best friend is a mute—his name is Chewie; Luke isn’t sure if he’s  _ actually  _ mute or he doesn’t talk when Luke’s around. 

He’s okay with that. Whatever. 

He doesn’t read Chewie’s mind because he feels like it’s an invasion of privacy.  _ Well,  _ trying to read Han’s mind is probably breaking that boundary, but he deserves it. 

He makes Luke feel weird. Weird in a sense that he wants to know him. He feels incredibly awkward doing that on his own, so he resorts to— _ well.  _ And this time, it doesn’t work. 

From his bedroom window, the crinkle of Han’s forehead from a smile is what Luke is focused on now. After third-wheeling him and Leia so many times, it’s rare to catch him smiling. It suits him. He has a nice smile; a nice aura, even if he gives off a douche appearance sometimes. But—truthfully, he’s nice to Luke. He’s patient with him, is understanding when he feels uncomfortable around others. 

“You’re just weird, then?” 

Luke frowns. This happened one day. It was one of the first times he met him. He shakes his head slowly, “I’m not good with new people,” he replies. He didn’t try that day. 

Luke assumed he was trying to be nice. 

He was right. 

Now, it’s: Han stops smiling at Leia, accidentally directing his smile to Luke, as if he knew he was watching. Luke’s heart plummets in his chest.  _ Back away,  _ he’s yelling,  _ stop looking at him.  _ He can’t hear Han—instead of doing whatever Luke assumed he would, he waves. It’s a short wave. 

Luke’s heart rate slows. He can feel himself smiling, and he waves back. 

Maybe he doesn’t need to read his mind to understand him. 

— 

“How are you and Han?” 

Leia looks up from her algebra homework. They’re at lunch  _ waiting  _ for Han. He’s running late because of a test, or something. 

She frowns. “...me and  _ Han?”  _

“Aren’t you two like—dating?” 

She bursts into laughter. It’s hysterical, and almost insane; people stare at them and she quickly covers her mouth. Luke can’t help but crack a smile. 

“Me and—“  _ please no, _ “—me and Han?” She shakes her head. Luke decides to focus his attention on her, not what she’s thinking. “No. No,” she waves it off, “you’ve seen things wrong, little brother.” 

Luke frowns. “I’m older than you.” 

“By barely a minute,” she shoos at him. She directs her attention to her homework again, and Luke feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. 

“My favorite twins!” 

It’s Han. Nothing. He still can’t. 

Leia smiles. “We’re the only twins you know.” 

Ruffling Luke’s hair, who grunts, he presses kiss to Leia’s forehead. Luke looks at her, eyebrow raised; she shakes her head. 

_ It’s not like that.  _

Okay, then. 

— 

Reading Boba’s mind is like listening to a teacher teach when you’ve already learned the same subject. 

_ Boring.  _

Luke is finished with his math work, and he’s squinting and focusing on what Boba is thinking. Normally, he’d leave classmates alone, but Boba is a dick and has recently been interested in Leia. 

And he’s  _ talking  _ to her. Han is next to them. 

Han is glaring at Boba, and Luke  _ wishes  _ he could hear him. 

His thoughts consist of inappropriate thoughts about his sister and like, what he’s getting for lunch—and he stops the second Leia pops into his head. But Luke feels grateful when Leia shoots him a disapproving look, as if she’s denying him right on the spot. 

As Luke aimlessly looks over at Han, they make eye contact. Luke feels an irresistible pull—like a  _ force.  _ They’re being forced to look; his wrist sort of burns, his head swarms with thoughts that aren’t his. They’re inaudible; they’re  _ Han’s.  _ But he can’t make out any of them. 

Luke blinks. Waves. Han waves back. 

— 

“Wanna go for a ride?” 

Luke’s heart  _ drops  _ at the sensation of someone touching him. The moment he hears Han’s voice, his stomach settles—“a  _ ride _ ?” He asks, squinting up at him. 

Han smirks. “Yeah, I don’t know. Let’s just—let’s  _ go  _ somewhere. We ain’t hang alone in a while, yeah?” He’s so  _ sure  _ of this. There’s a certain twinkle in his eye and for that moment, Luke wonders if there’s something more to his power. His power that he’s had forever, and always thought it was normal; so  _ where  _ did it even come from? 

Luke wants to say no. But he doesn’t. 

He nods. “Okay. Sure… where?” 

“Not sure,” Han shrugs, “your sister is incredibly boring right now. SATs,” he rolls his eyes. Han, like he didn’t even think twice, takes Luke’s hand in his own and pulls them forward. 

They end up driving down the highway for an hour. Luke doesn’t mind. It’s quiet—normally, in a car ride, all he can hear is shouting in people’s minds. But Han’s, if he could tell, is silent; his eyes are focused on the road, one hand on the wheel, the other hanging out the window. The March air is warm against Luke’s skin, making the hair on his arm stand up slightly. It’s comfortable—Luke isn’t often comfortable in silence. He craves to be alone, yet hates it. And now? He loves Han’s company, no matter how silent it might be. 

The city is bright. It’s loud, overbearing, but beautiful. Luke has always loved Tatooine; everyone  _ doesn’t— _ everyone wants to leave. Find somewhere different. 

And he understands. 

“Damn, I ain’t ever see the city this close,” Han mumbles under his breath, sounding like he was talking to himself. That’s what he’s thinking about: the city. Luke smiles. 

“You haven't? You have a car. You don’t just— _ go? _ ” 

“Not beyond what we got, kid,” his eyes sparkle at the sight of the tall city buildings, the sun slowly setting as they drive closer and closer, not sure where their destination is. “That shitty fucking desert is starting to finally feel like home.” 

“It always has to me,” says Luke, “I’m not sure why. Everyone hates it—I  _ see  _ why,” him and Han chuckle. “It’s not pleasant, I just—“ 

“I understand ya, kid.” 

Luke smiles to himself. Han  _ understands  _ him. It’s always felt that way, he’s always understood what he’s feeling, why he’s so quiet—not in a  _ literal  _ sense, but in an emotional way. They have an emotional connection, as if Han can read  _ his  _ mind. 

He frowns.  _ Huh.  _

That couldn’t be it? 

He looks over to Han. He doesn’t seem tense or stressed. His one hand on the wheel is reassuringly loose, his eyebrows not creased. He’s relaxed. No signs of Luke’s delirious thoughts. 

He’s… Han. He’s peaceful. 

Luke looks ahead. 

— 

Their final destination is the cityscape. They stand atop a hill, miles away from the city lights—almost 3 hours away from home, including traffic. 

Luke’s never been out here. Neither has Han, apparently. 

“Why’d you drag me here?”

They pit stopped at a fast food place. Han has a burger in his hands, eyebrows raising at Luke’s question. With his mouth full, he smiles, “I like you, kid.” 

The statement makes Luke freeze. The food in his mouth is throwing him off, and before he responds, Luke smiles at him. “You’re disgusting,” he responds, then: “I like you, too. You—you’re different. Not in the uh,  _ I’m different way _ , but you—“ 

Should he? 

Yeah, whatever. “—you understand me. Not even Leia can sometimes, she—she’s distracted, you know? I don’t blame her,” he shakes his head, not realizing, at this point, he’s rambling, “she’s gonna be successful and she’s using her time wisely. I miss when it was just me and her, sometimes, I guess. No offense,” he finally finishes. He breathes, and Han finally swallowed, his mouth now formed into a smile.

“I understand you?” 

That’s all he says. Luke feels annoying, suddenly. He shouldn’t have said too much. “You—yeah.” 

Han smiles. “That’s cool. You’re not as hard as you think you are, ya’ know?” He’s teasing now; there’s a hint of compassion, though. That’s an emotional Luke has yet to see from Han. “Your sister is a pain. She’s trying hard, though, we gotta give her some credit. And, none taken.” 

He listens. That’s one to the  _ Han Solo  _ checklist. 

“Thanks. Um… not hard—I just, no one has ever taken the time to get to know me,” whispers Luke, “that’s embarrassing. Really embarrassing,” he laughs along with Han when he starts. “Shut  _ up!”  _

“Nah, you’re cute, you know that?” 

Luke stops. His smile freezes, and his mouth is wide open. “You didn’t just say that,” Luke is smiling again. He doesn’t even feel weird at the statement, he just feels happy. “You absolutely did  _ not _ .” 

“I don’t just call anyone cute, kid, you gotta be special.” 

Luke smiles. “ _ Special? _ ” 

“Mmm,” Han hums, leaning closer. Luke can see the sleep under his eyes. He’s getting tired, and his hand is inching closer to Luke’s, fingers ghosting on top of his. There’s a shiver that runs down his body. “I wanna know your darkest secret,” grins Han. 

His blood runs cold. 

“My…” Luke smiles to hide the nervousness. “My darkest secret? You’re kidding me, are we in sixth  _ grade? _ ” 

Han shakes his head. He doesn’t grab Luke’s hand; his fingers stay there. “Tell me. There has to be something, hasn’t there?” 

“You tell me first.” 

Han squints. “I asked first,  _ kid _ .” 

“And I’m comfortable with  _ you  _ sharing first. I know you, you wanted me to ask you. You want to tell me things,” Luke interjects, and Han’s fingers move away, “you’re afraid.” 

It’s silent. Han jerks back, as far as he was before. Luke wants to apologize, but for some odd reason, even if he’s not able to read his thoughts, he can read his body language. He’s tense because Like is  _ right.  _ He’s afraid, and Han himself isn’t sure  _ why.  _

“You reading my mind?” 

Luke blinks. He hesitates, “no, but I wish I could,” he says, Han not knowing he’s being serious. 

Han laughs. “Nothing bright there,” his laugh sounds pained, “full of shit. Full of… nothin’. It’s nothing, kid.” 

He leans back, head in the grass, closing his eyes. 

Luke waits for him to speak. He awkwardly shifts, cringing at the sound of the grass as he moves back. He doesn’t want to make noise; he lays next to Han, distancing himself. 

“My darkest secret, huh?” 

Luke chuckles silently. There’s faint noises of the city: car horns, traffic, shouting. The city sounds soothes Luke’s thoughts. Their small county is buried beneath all of this; all of this beauty Luke has yet to experience. He can’t remember the last time his family dragged him out here, so eager and so young, so happy and Luke  _ misses that.  _

“Whenever you want.” 

Han hums. “You really wanna know?” 

“As long as you’re comfortable.” 

Sighing, Han pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dammit, kid,” he says out in the open. “You—fuck it. I’ve been applying to colleges, surprisingly, with Leia’s help,” he admits. “She doesn’t know but… I got accepted. To UPenn.” 

Luke’s eyes widen. Han is still lying down, he’s not moving. He’s not moving an inch. Luke blinks furiously. “You say this like that’s not  _ amazing,  _ Han. Why are you keeping that?” 

“Because everyone sees me as nothing. I’m nothing, I come from nothing.” 

“You’re not  _ nothing _ ,” Luke shakes his head, “nothing of the sort. You—you’re smart. I didn’t know that! You hide it,” he laughs. “You can’t just  _ hide  _ that!” 

“Let ‘em think that,” Han shrugs, finally opening his eyes, “you’re the only one who matters now, right?” 

Luke smiles at him. He shakes his head. 

“Leia loves you.” 

Han smiles, “I know. I love her.” 

Luke waits for him to continue, because there’s more. 

“I wish I could love her that way.” 

Luke frowns. “In what way, Han?” 

Han sits up. They’re closer, now, Han’s eyes  _ directly  _ into his; Luke feels intimidated. His heart starts to race, and he opens his mouth to speak, but he’s not sure what to say. Han’s eyes trail down, but nothing moves. 

They stand still. Time stands still. 

There’s nothing surrounding them. They’re alone. The world is theirs, now: it’s theirs, and Han makes sure of that. He moves finally—no touch of hands, just lips. Han’s lips are on his and the world freezes—the city noise stops, it completely disappears. 

His lips are cold from the air. His hands, touching Luke’s arms, are cold. They have a moment to themselves: then, Han pulls away. Luke expects him to leave him there alone. He doesn’t. He stays, he smiles, actually. 

“I told you two,” he backs away, his voice barely above a whisper, “it’s your turn,” without moving completely away, Luke feels absolutely paralyzed. Han is all around him. His lips, his hands, his face, his  _ body.  _ He’s so close, yet Luke wants him closer. 

Without thinking, he speaks. “You don’t love her because you—“ 

Han nods. “Just you, kid.” 

And Luke smiles, then. “You won’t like my secret.” 

Han shrugs his shoulders. “Never know ‘til you tell me, kid,” he teases, “who knows, maybe it’s cooler than mine?” 

He smirks at him. Luke sighs quietly, and he wishes he had more than one secret. He wishes that he didn’t have a secret. He swallows, and realizes that he never recognized his feelings for this boy in front of him; he’s never  _ once  _ considered it. He saw Han differently than he should’ve—as a brother, right? That’s what he should see him as. 

But it’s always been different. 

Luke realizes that now. 

“I love you, too.” 

Han laughs. “That’s your secret?” 

In embarrassment, without realizing he’d blurt those words out, he shakes his head. “No!” He can feel his face grow hot, the wind suddenly not affecting it. “No! You…  _ ass _ ,” he giggles as Han smirks back at him. “My secret… um, you won’t  _ hate  _ me?” 

Han frowns at him. “I’m gonna punch you.” 

“Okay!” Luke laughs as Han pushes his shoulder back. He feels comfortable—so  _ comfortable _ , but how can he say this?  _ I can read people’s minds! I can’t read yours, though, why? Can you read mine?  _ “What are you thinking of?” 

“Luke—“ 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“You. I’m thinking about you.”

“I can’t tell.” 

Han frowns. “Can’t  _ tell? I  _ just—“ 

“No, I can’t tell. But—if you were someone else, I  _ could.  _ I could tell what you’re thinking,” Luke admits. He feels stupid. He feels like a freak. 

“So…” Han blinks, slightly amused and interested, “you’re telling me that you could  _ read  _ my thoughts if I were someone else?” 

Luke nods. 

“You can read minds?” 

Luke nods again. 

“No shit.” 

“I’m not bullshitting.” 

He’s serious. He’s staring at Han intensely, focused. Han senses this and his features soften; he isn’t amused anymore. He’s genuinely interested. 

“What am I thinking?” 

Luke laughs. “I just told _you_ , I can’t read yours.” 

Han’s shoulders drop. “You have this power, and you can’t fucking read my mind? That’s bullshit, powers don’t come with DLC.” 

“DLC? Han,” Luke laughs, “ever since I met you, I  _ tried.  _ I tried so many times; I  _ hate  _ doing it because I hate invading people’s privacy, but… you just—I  _ can’t. _ ” 

“Weird. You think it’s ‘cause us?” 

“Us?” 

“I like you, you like me…” 

“I don’t think it affects relationships, Han. I read someone’s mind that I liked in like, eight grade.” 

“Wedge?” Han scrunches up his nose in disgust. 

Luke laughs. Then, his smile drops. 

“You probably think—“

“I don’t think nothing, kid. Stop worrying,” he pats his leg once and gets up, stretching, “we oughta go back, it’s late,” he taps on the invisible watch on his wrist, “you’ll tell me all about your amazing powers on the way home, yeah?” 

He holds out his hand. Luke nods. He takes it. 


End file.
